ironragefandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Clans provide a way for groups of Commanders to band together in their efforts against the Crimson Dominion and other enemies. Joining a clan has a number of benefits -- you can receive benefits directly from the clan, get rewards from clan chests, do clan quests for additional rewards, participate in clan convoys and expeditions, research clan technology, and even use powerful new clan-specific units. Joining a clan To join a clan, you must first construct the clan tower. Once this is built, you can then join a clan. Clans may be "open", in which case anyone can join, "closed", in which case you need an invitation from the can, or "invitation", in which case you can apply for admission. A clan can have a maximum of 20 members. You can leave a clan at any time, but once you do, you can't rejoin the clan for 7 days. Clan base The clan base is the center of your clan activity. You can view the "My clan" window, which has the clan level, roster, and chat, from your clan tower, but for anything else you will need to visit the clan base using the "Clan base" button at the bottom of your screen. From here you can contribute to clan buildings, use buildings that have been constructed, or use the buttons in the top-left to visit the clan quests and chest. Clan level and influence points On the "My clan" screen, members can contribute clan influence points, which become Tokens of Valor at the rate of 5 to 1. Tokens of Valor work as experience points for the clan -- once the clan gains enough, it will gain a level. The level of the clan gives bonuses to all members as follows: Clan quests Clan quests are a way to contribute resources to the clan and receive fantastic rewards in return. To view the clan quests, use the eagle button in the top left of your clan base. Clan quests can be the following: * send troops * send research points * open chests * send resources * send reinforcement points * kill enemy soldiers * capture machine guns or mortars Note that for the last two tasks, only PvP kills or captures count. For the "send" tasks, you must send all of the requested item in one batch, and then you can claim the reward instantly. For the open chests, kill, or capture task, you take the task, and then all chests, kills, or captures count towards the task completion; once you're done, you can then claim the reward. While you're doing this, you can't do other tasks. All tasks reward a certain number of Stars of the Clan Chest, as well as other rewards. These usually include chests, and often include rare troops or items that are not easily obtainable in other ways. You can only complete 5 clan tasks per week. The counter resets at the end of Sunday (Central European time). Clan chest Once you've obtained Stars of the Clan Chest from doing quests, you can contribute them to the clan chest in the clan chest screen (the blue chest button in the top left of your clan base). Once enough members have contributed enough stars, all members in the clan will be able to open the chest and receive a truly impressive amount of resources, along with other goodies. Clan buildings Clan members can contribute to building or upgrading clan buildings on your clan base. Unlike regular buildings, you don't need to (and almost certainly can't) have all the necessary resources on hand at once; rather, each clan member can contribute as much as they want as many times as necessary. Just hover over the building and resource on the building screen, click the "+" button, and then choose how much you want to contribute. Once the necessary total has been reached, then the building can be constructed. In addition to resources, clan buildings also require a certain number of building blueprints to be built or upgraded. These are also contributed communally, and must be completed before the collection of the resources begins. These can be obtained by completing many clan quests. Available clan buildings include: * Council Hall -- like your command center, determines the maximum level of other clan buildings * Scientists board -- allows research of clan technologies * Communication Tower -- enables clan convoys * Engineer Academy -- used to produce and train the "Centurion" clan unit * Special Arms Factory -- used to produce and improve the "Barrage" clan support * Military Operations Headquarters -- enables clan expeditions Clan convoys Once the Communication Tower is built, you can launch missions against clan convoys. These work similarly to regular convoys but are for your clan only and offer special clan rewards. For details, see the convoys page. Clan expeditions Clan expeditions are unlocked by building the Military Operations Headquarters. These are not at all like regular expeditions, so don't be confused by the differences! Clan expeditions work as follows: * A group of 4 clan members is required to undertake an expedition. (You can use gold to fill empty slots instead, but in general it's best to go with a full set of people.) * Everyone contributes troops to the expedition. Unlike a normal expedition, these troops are not returned at the end of the expedition. There are three sets of troops that can be contributed, one which is required for the expedition, and two sets of "reinforcements". These are optional, but will give additional bonus rewards if they are filled. * Once the troops have been contributed, the expedition leader can launch the expedition. At this point, there is a combat that all team members must win in order to proceed. Unlike a regular expedition, you don't fight this battle with the troops on the expedition, but rather with your regular troops. The difficulty of this battle increases with the level of the expedition, and can be quite challenging at higher levels. * Finally, once all of the team members have won the combat, the expedition can proceed and will take a certain amount of time before returning with the rewards. For details on the specifics of the individual expeditions, see the Military Operations Headquarters page. Clan technology Once you've built the scientists board, you can begin to research clan technology. This works similarly to researching new technology in the academy, but like for buildings, all the clan members can contribute to the cost. Once the technology is researched, then all clan members can benefit. Clan research has a full list of the technology. Clan units There are some special units that can be obtained by clan members. The "Centurion" is a special clan squad that is given to all clan members after the Engineer Academy is produced. The Engineer Academy can also be used to train and improve the Centurion. The Centurion can be used in battles, and, unlike regular units (more like heroes), is not consumed after battle. However, it can only be used 5 times before it needs to recharge, which can be done with either fuel cells, gold, or waiting (1 hour/use). The Special Arms Factory allows for the production of the Barrage special clan support. Category:Clans